Punch Drunk Love
by SwatchDogsandDietCokeHeads
Summary: For my first story, a oneshot of love between an unlikely couple in Castle Rock. Or is their love all that it seems? Rated T for language, alcohol, and slash. ACE/EYBALL. Enjoy. Review.


"I'm tired of this shit. Let's get outta here." Ace Merrill spoke lazily to Eyeball Chambers. It was another Friday night in Castle Rock spent wasted at the pool hall with a sign so faded no one had seen the name in twenty odd years. But in its years on Main it had housed many a drunk who found charm in its peeling wallpaper and bottles of _Pabst Blue Ribbon_ scattered aimlessly across the floor. But at three o'clock in the morning, it was dead. Even the alcoholics who lived in the back rooms had long since passed out or staggered out to God-knows-where.

Eyeball sighed. He was used to Ace being moody and unimpressed when he was punch drunk but he was in no position to argue with Ace while he was inebriated.

Eyeball sharpened his chipped pool stick. "Come on, dickhead, we can't leave now it would be a non-official game."

Ace slammed his fist onto the dark wood edging of the table. "Dammit. I said we're leaving. I'm not in the mood for this shit anymore."

"Well then where do you suggest we go?" Eyeball smirked.

"Let's go up to The Point," Ace slurred calmly.

"Yeah real funny, Ace. I'm no faggot," Eyeball held up his hands like he was being accused of murder.

But Eyeball knew he couldn't say no. Five minutes later, they were in the Ace's sleek black car driving up the hills and turns to The Point.

Eyeball silently thanked the Lord that they were the only ones up there. For a Friday night, he figured the place would be more hoppin' with horny teenagers but he was thankful it wasn't. Ace pulled his car up to the edge of the hill crooked as can be. Not a bad job considering how drunk he was. They didn't fly off the edge of The Point so everything was tip-top.

The engine died beneath them and Ace staggered out of the car, beer in hand, to sit on the hood of his most prized possession. Ace took a swig out of the frosty bottle and Eyeball couldn't help but notice how Ace was silhouetted by the moon and the way the soft light glinted against the bottle. His dressed-in-black figure looked even more delicious when he could stare to his heart's desire; without anyone noticing. Eyeball gulped and slowly exited the car. He had been thinking these nasty thoughts more and more lately but there had to be a logical explanation. This was just the alcohol talking.

Eyeball slid on the hood next to him and Ace passed him the other beer he had snagged from the pool hall while no one was looking. Eyeball was grateful for the distraction and drank quickly.

"How're things with you and that Connie Palermo chick?" Ace inquired. It was the first words that were spoken since they had left the bar.

Eyeball stuttered for a few minutes. How were things with her? "I'm probably gonna break up with her. It's not there anymore, man."

Ace shook his head slowly and took another, slower drink from his bottle. As far as Eyeball could remember, Ace had never really been with a woman. He had never been interested in the long haul with any of the "pieces of ass" around here.

Ace took another drink. "Women. Not worth it. Can't live with em, that's for sure." Ace paused thoughtfully and lit one of his cheap cigarettes that didn't even have filters. As soon as he lit it, the smoke curled and puffed into the sky like winter breath. "You know, Chambers, you're like a brother to me." Ace leaned towards him and Eyeball could feel his hot, sweet breath on his lips. "I'd do anything for you."

Eyeball just stared at the shape in front of him. Ace was uncomfortably close and the sudden change of topic bothered him. Was Ace trying to...? No, of course not. They were like brothers...

Ace rocked back to his spot and was silent again. Eyeball watched his position, though. The way his tight pants grasped at his legs and the way his smoke wanted to touch the moon. The outline of his muscular arms was wonderful. His shirt clung to his chest and his tight stomach and lower... lower... Eyeball averted his eyes in shame.

Ace hadn't noticed; whether it was because he was drunk as shit or because it was dark was unclear. He flicked his worn cigarette into the surprisingly well-kept grass and took a large swig of beer.

Before Eyeball could stop himself, he blurted out his only thought. "I love the way you swig." Then he turned to cover his eyes in his hands. God, could he be any more of a fag?

Ace's face grew hot and he raised his blond eyebrows to Eyeball in the dark. "Are you trying to tell me something?" Ace moved his hand slowly across the car until it lightly brushed Eyeball's thigh. He could feel him shiver. It didn't stop Ace, though. He just moved in closer.

Ace was almost on top of him he was so close. He moved his hand closer until it was on Eyeball's inner thigh and he heard Eyeball gulp and shiver and shake until he could take no more.

Ace wrapped his arms around Eyeball and forced his lips onto his. Eyeball heard the clatter of Ace's beer in the distance as it rolled down the hill. Spontaneously, Eyeball did the same and grasped Ace into a hug, kissing him back with more passion than he had ever used with a girl.

Ace's body pressed into him. They were finally alone with each other. Up on this hill, at God knows what time, under the white light of the moon, they could be themselves; act on their urges. Eyeball could feel Ace grind into him and kiss him more than he had ever been kissed without anyone to judge them.

And as Ace slurred "I love you's" and dirty things into Eyeball's lips, Eyeball wondered what would come with the morning when the sun was up. Did Ace love him as much as he did? Or was this just the cheap beer and late night talking?

Was this just a case of punch drunk love?

** A.N. Alright, dear reader. First story from me that I thought would help revitalize this category a little with something not done so often. I hope you enjoyed and whoever reviews gets to go up on the hill with a Cobra of their choice :)**

***The title is also an Adam Sandler movie. The line "I love the way you swig" is from the film Frankie and Johnny. **

** - I'll never sell you guys out for a bunch of Swatch Dogs and Diet Coke Heads**

**- Veronica**


End file.
